ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wacky Races Worldwide/Episodes
wacky races worldwide will go for about 5 seasons season 1 will have 20 episdoes season 2 will have 40 episodes as well as seasons 3 and 4 and the final season will have 50 episodes season 1 # maximum race to manistee plot: with the wacky races expanding to the whole world the first race begins in manistee michigan where the racers must travel the area through lighthouse park around the lake and through downtown the winner will recieve a trophy winner: pinkie pie and fluttershy 2. race to rhode island plot: the races race all around rhode island and back the winner will be treated to a prize package winner: hong kong phooey 3. the race through america plot: this race will have the racers race through america all the way to the white house where the president will treat them to a presidential prize winner: kitty softfur 4. the arkansaw advance plot: the racers must race around arkansaw from the ozark moutains to the finish line at razorback stadium where the winner will recieve a free season pass to a move of his/her choice winner: john studd 5. the central city flash the racers must race around the hometown of the flash where they will be awarded a trophy by the scarlet speedster himself and if dick dastardly tried to cheat the flash will be there in a flash to stop him winner: lucky & clovercat 6. zip through zootopia plot: the racers must race through zootopia if dick dastardly tries his old tricks but everytime is stopped by the zpd nick widle and judy speakign of which the winner will get a concert experience with gazelle and the zpd all expenses paid winner: pinkie pie and fluttershy 7. dash through danville plot: the agents of owca have agreed to race through danville all the way to owca headquarters dick if dick dastardly tries to cheat the owca agents will stop him the winners will get a medal for winning winner: the swat kats 8. Racing in Acme Acres Plot: The racers must race through Acme Acres. The winner will get a fortune cookie. Winners: The Smiths and Roger (Unfortunately, Dick Dastardly stole their fortune cookie prize, thinking it had riches, but the fortune read: "Cheaters never prosper...", and he is then arrested for both cheating and robbery) 9. petropolis pistol petrol run plot: the racers must race through petropolis all the way to tuff hq if dick dastardly cheats the tuff agents will stop him the winner will recieve a petropolis prize pack winner: pinkie pie and fluttershy (dick dastardly tries to cross the finish line but then is stopped by agents puppy and katswell for cheating) 10. Bug-a-Loo to Burbank Plot: The racers must racing from the Texas desert to Burbank, where Dastardly tries to cheating, but is foiled every time by the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, who get messed in the race during one of their chases. The winner will get a Acme products pack. Winner: Wile E. Coyote (he stoled Dick Dastardly's car for catch the Road Runner, but he accidentally cross the finish line, and crashes with the wall, and gets chased by Dastardly who angrily wants to kill him for stealing and crashing his car). 12. the mobius 500 the racers must race around mobius the hometown of sonic the hedgehog where the racers must race through green hill zone to the picnic grounds dic dastardly is up to his old tricks but get's stopped by sonic's friend and often get's beat up by knuckles the winner will get a chili dog dinner with sonic himself winner: the skeletons 13. The Springfield Wacky Racing Plot: The racers must racing to Springfield, then Dastardly kidnaps Bart and Lisa, so they can help him, since Muttley is in day off. The winner will get a trip to Florida. Winner: Snoopy and his siblings 14. the london leap plot: the racers must race through london from the london eye to big ben to all the other landmarks all the way to the royal castle dastardly tries to cheat but is stopped but danger mouse continuously stops him with penfold the winner will win tea time with the queen winner: count vontroll (dick dastardly is put in jail to when he curses danger mouse and a brick hits him on the head) 15. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 16. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 17. race through elmore plot: the racers must race through elmore the wattersons stop dick dastardly and muttley everytime he cheats the winner will receive a tour of elmore winner: huckelberry hound and ben bunny 18. metropolis run plot: the racers must race through metropolis home of superman the winner will get a trophy enshrined in superman's likeness winner: pumpkinhead peter 19. sleepy hollow run plot: the racers must race through sleepy hollow home of the headless horseman the winner will receive a luxury cruise winner: blue falcon and dynomutt 20. turnaround for townsville plot: the racers must race through the powerpuff girls home of townsville the winner will recieve the key to the racetrack dick dastradly tries to cheat but is stopped by the powerpuff girls winner: sir dashing and lancelot the dragon season 2 # down in detroit plot: the racers must race all the way to detroit the winner will recieve a fruit basket winner: caveman carl & toothless 2. the rainforest race plot: the racers must race through the amazon rainforest the winner will recieve a supply of soda pop winner: robin good and big guy (they are then seen drinking it for a toast while dick dastardly is trapped with a bunch of monkeys) 3. the Hawaiian volcano race plot: the racers must race pass a volcano all the way to Hawaii winner: clippy the clown & clowncat (dick dastrardly is busy running from lightning) 4. new york raceway plot: the racers must race through new york from the towers to the bronx the winner will recieve free hot dogs winner: the swat kats (dick dastardly is hanging from the top of the statue of liberty) 5. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 6. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 7. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 8. (reserved for DonaldoC1997) 9. Crazy Racing in Ooo Plot: The racers must race through the Land of Ooo. Dastardly tries to cheating, but is stopped by Finn & Jake (and the Ice King). Winner: Snoopy and his siblings 10.trot through toontown plot: the racers must race through toontown the winners will recieve a trophy winner: the skeletons 11. the dimmadome 500 plot: the racers must race through dimmadome acres the winner will recieve a token prize pack dic dastardly tries cheating but is stopped by timmy and his fairies winner: pinkie pie and fluttershy (dick dastardly is in the asylum with mr. crocker) 12. the bedrock stone age race plot: the races are taken to the stone age where they must race through bedrock fred flintstone will announce the winner with barney rubble where they will be given a coupon to the brontoburger winner:pinkie pie and fluttershy (dick dastardly and muttley are sent to the salt mines) 13. to bikini bottom or bust plot: the racers must race underwater in bikini bottom the winner will get a lifetime supply of krabby patties dick dastardly is up to his old tricks but is stopped by the heroes of bikini bottom winner: the swat kats (dick dastardly and muttley are sent to work at the krusty krab for not paying) 14. the space race plot: in something completely different the racers cars are tricked out to race through space the winner will recieve a star named after them winner:sir dashing and lancelot 15.the road to rhode island race plot: the racers will race to rhode island dick dastardly is up to his old tricks using all that he finds the winner will get a supply of hot dogs winner:pinkie pie and fluttershy 16. the big city blowout plot: racers must race city to city ending at the statue of liberty the winner get's a big trophy dick dastardly and muttley use they're brains to think of ways to cheat winner: caveman carl and toothless 17.the race through neraburg plot: the racers must race through nearburg winner will recieve a dinner buffet dick dastardly teams up with catdog's enemy but they are stopped each time by catdog winner: snoppy and his siblings 18.race around o town-the racers race around o town to the big city the winner will receive a vacation all expenses paid dick dastardly tries to cheat but is stopped by rocko and his freinds winner: pinkie pie and fluttershy 19. the race for the cup-the racers must race around daytona to win a golden trophy dick dastardly tries to cheat but is stopped everytime by the nascar racers winner: blue falcon and dynomutt 20. the race through retroville-the racers race through retroville in order to win the race the winner will receive a a new invention dick dastardly and muttley try to cheat but are stopped by jimmy neutron car wheezer and sheen estevez 21. 22. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. season 3 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 (final) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # trivia * manistee michigan is creator's joshuakrasinski's hometown * the weekly prizes are based on yogi's space race and yogi's junkyard run similar race series only the prizes won't have a twist